borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anaconda (Borderlands)
Variants |model = RV10 |prefix = |damage = 140x7 |accuracy = 85.2 |fire_rate = 1.3 |magazine = 2 |notes = -108% Recoil Reduction, -11% Damage, 1.6x Weapon Zoom |image = RV10_Savage_Anaconda.png }} |model = AX300D |prefix = |damage = 1542 |accuracy = 94.7 |fire_rate = 1.9 |magazine = 2 |notes = +43% Recoil Reduction, 4.2x Weapon Zoom, +100% Melee Damage, +204% Damage |image = AX300D_Bloody_Anaconda.png }} |model = KLR |prefix = |damage = 422 |accuracy = 94.4 |fire_rate = 1.2 |magazine = 6 |notes = x2, -38% Recoil Reduction |image = CausticAnaconda.jpg }} |model = RV11 |prefix = |damage = 161 x 7 |accuracy = 85.2 |fire_rate = 1.3 |magazine = 6 |notes = -108% Recoil Reduction, -44% Damage, 3.7x Weapon Zoom |image = Rv11anaconda.png }} |model = DL100 |prefix = |damage = 925 |accuracy = 94.7 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 2 |notes = 1.6x Weapon Zoom |image = Hpim0608.jpg }} |model = MAL30 U |prefix = |damage = 349 |accuracy = 94.7 |fire_rate = 1.6 |magazine = 3 |notes = x3, 3.7x Weapon Zoom, +24% Recoil Reduction |image = MAL30_u_detonating_anaconda.jpg }} |model = AX200 |prefix = |damage = 590 |accuracy = 94.4 |fire_rate = 2.1 |magazine = 6 |notes = +41% Recoil Reduction, +42% Fire Rate |image = 48Anaconda.jpg }} |model = AX300D |prefix = |damage = 1025 |accuracy = 94.7 |fire_rate = 2.1 |magazine = 6 |notes = +43% Recoil Reduction, +100% Melee Damage, +102% Damage, +4.2x Weapon Zoom |image = AX300D_Bloody_Anaconda00016.png }} |model = DL |prefix = |damage = 818 |accuracy = 94.4 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 2 |notes = 4.2x Weapon Zoom, -23% Recoil Reduction, +185% Damage |image = Bloody anaconda 43.png }} x3, 3.7 Weapon Zoom, +48% Recoil Reduction |image = Mal2000_detonating_anaconda_.png‎ }} Name Reference The name "Anaconda," considering the red text, is likely also 'a reference to the song "Baby Got Back" - the lyrics of note being ''"my anaconda don't want none / unless you've got buns, hon." -GentleZacharias :You obviously have not read the Trivia section. --Nagamarky 10:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) found a static anaconda....it's pretty good on shields but thats pretty much it RV11D Desert Anaconda Found a version of the Anaconda Pistol not listed. Not quite sure what its bonus is. Remains a mystery to me. All I know is it pretty much kills anything in one or two shots DL11 Brutal Anaconda Found an Anaconda on my first playthrough that acts exactly like a more accurate Masher with a scope. Saved my butt countless times. bloody anaconda i have a 294 x 7 bloody anaconda with a 2.0 fire, 6 shots and scoped. i hope it's legit. in a recent craw run, i found a 254 x 7 U swift anaconda, 1.9 fire rate and 6 shots along with a 446 x 7 savage(?) unforgiven, 2 shots, 1.0 fire rate. given the swift anaconda's damage, chance's are the bloody is on the level.SAIYANHULK 21:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) How does this weapon stacks against the Unforgiven I'm just wondering how does the Dahl Anaconda compare to the Jakobs Unforgiven, both of them have high damage and crit rate. The only difference I see so far is that the Unforgiven can never come with an elemental, but that's more due to the manufacturer than the gun itself. Anyone care to list the differences? Riceygringo 18:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Theres that and the fact that The Unforgiven has higher crit. hit damage than the Anaconda. An average Anaconda will in general have a better fire rate than the average Unforgiven as well.Veggienater 20:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Considering both revolvers with the same build, e.g. all5 mashers, the Unforgiven will deal at least 17% more damage than the Anaconda, but the Anaconda has faster reload times, higher fire rate, and better recoil reduction. From experience, the Anaconda kills faster. 05:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Dr. F's note - jakobs material = knockback) : If you can get a headshot easily with an extremely accurate and slow Unforgiven, then you should use it. But in less skilled hands (me/EVERYONE), you should use an Anaconda. It has very fast fire rate and reload, it has powerful damage, and is very accurate. I'd use a Masher version for its high damage and it's very accurate (for a masher); of course nothing matches a Jakobs (Unforgiven) for sheer power. Especially a Masher Unforgiven. 04:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred AX300D Desert Anaconda so i'm not exactly sure how the modifiers and whatnot work for this, but i have a AX300D Desert Anaconda with 477X7 dam, 85.4 acc, and 1.9 fire rate. it's level 67. just wondering where this would sit with the masher variations of the gun Superb gun and stats. You'd be hard pressed to do much better as far as Mashers go, save for the Unforgiven.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mechanics Did someone mess up the entries? barrrel4_dahl_anaconda seems to be inferior in every way to barrel4. Pitiful accuracy and spread modifiers and twice as low damage. How is this "particularly powerful and accurate"? Furthermore, of all the listed Anacondas none exceeds 94.7 accuracy, which seems to be normal for high-end revolvers and among orange guns it's just bad - Maliwan Defiler goes up to 96.7 accuracy, and Jakobs Unforgiven goes all the way up to 97. Even that silly Tediore Equalizer can be more accurate! 08:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there anon. Thanks for the heads up. barrel4 and barrrel4_dahl_anaconda were switched around. The anaconda, of course, is much better than its vanilla counterpart. About accuracy: The Anaconda has a fixed accuracy of 94.7 (unless accessories get involved). That's already pretty good. Note that the Unforgiven or the Defiler can go as low as 90%, which is not the case for the anaconda. If you want to get a better feel of the effects of the anaconda, compare these two guns: :*Normal Revolver :*Anaconda Revolver :*As you can see, the Anaconda gives much more damage and accuracy. Finally, the defiler is so good it's silly. Comparing anything to a defiler isn't really fair. 09:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) AX10D Desert Anaconda (masher) This random beauty was sitting in a shop for '''3 million (which seemed like a rather excellent deal) in New Haven during my 2nd playthrough with my first Siren. Of course, knowing that anything orange HAD to be in my inventory lol (considering also that I have 13 other oranges taking up my spots), I bought it and went broke. Of course I feel dumb for only having 3 million at level 43, but I was speed-running for fun anyway lol. Ah this baby has a level requirement of 48, Damage of 208 x 7. Accuracy of 85.4 Fire rate of 2.1 Seeing some of the other Anacondas on here made me wonder if mine was anything but mundane. Any insight on how much this thing rocks/sucks? I'll have more insight on how it handles as soon as I progress to level 48. PS: I'm not really too needy about revolvers, so if anyone really really really has a thing for collecting oranges, I'd be happy to toss it their way. Gamertag: CoolHandLucas12 PS2 (hehe): Luke747 to identify me X3 : That is an excellent close-range weapon. Its model number is AX10D, not AX100. You have the fast-firing six-shot magazine together with a reload speed bonus, making it a close range shot-spam machine; in exchange, it has worse recoil handling, but it's a masher, so who cares? Definitely hold onto it if you use pistols at all. Daemmerung 01:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : ::: Curse my pixelated television XD. AX10D indeed. While I don't really use pistols much, I think I might keep this one for a good Crimson Lance killer. It appears like it could really beat the hell out of an engineer. Thanks for the help ^_^ ::: -Luke747 DL10 U Urban Anaconda Luke here again, the same person with the masher shown above. I've stumbled upon another Anaconda in the same exact vendor in New Haven, except a few rather beautiful levels higher. Level 57 required :p Damage: 1115 Accuracy: 94.7 (I'm really liking that) Fire rate of 1. (Meh what would I expect from a 2 shot magazine) Its got a 4.2 zoom as well as a blade for extra melee. Also theres a -43% Recoil Reduction bonus. Could anyone shine some light onto which part gives it the recoil bonus? 09:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Luke747 :Recoil is affected by most parts actually, in particular the "Material", the "Body", the "Barel", and in most importantly, the "Stock" (not visible on revolvers, but guessable from the gun's name). From the info you have provided: :*Material Dahl 2: -40% Recoil :*Body2: +30% Recoil :*Barrel Anaconda: +30% Recoil :*StockNone: +40% Recoil :*Magazine5: No effect (2 shot only increases damage and speeds up reload) :That said, your bonus is "'-'''43%" Recoil '''Reduction', as in the Recoil is actually increased. That said, given the rate of fire of your weapon, recoil is irrelevant, and you are better off with a fast reloading stock-less gun. :Nice gun though BTW. 09:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you :D. I couldn't have asked for a luckier day farming around the local places. I ended up with a defiler and an anaconda in the same 30 minute period haha. Hmm I'll have to do more digging for Anacondas and see if I can get a 6 shot with anywhere near the same amount of power. Surely theres a Material and Barrel that can put it up to around where a 2 shot would be? The likelihood of finding one though can't be promising X3. 10:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Luke747 :::The 2-shot mag gives +100% damage, you'll never find a 6 shot with that kind of firepower. 11:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Anaconda in BL2 The Anaconda reappears as an ordinary non-unique/legendary pistols in Borderlands 2. I'm sorry, but I forgot to get a screenshot before I sold the gun. --Mensahero (talk) 08:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Anaconda (pistol) is the article for that one. It doesn't reappear, it's just two completely different guns with the same name. Evil Tim (talk) 08:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry 'bout that. The page didn't come up when I searched for it. --Mensahero (talk) 03:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC)